


I Want to Tear You Apart

by Lexys23



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Brooke and Clay Are Half-Siblings, F/M, Raped By Both Genders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: What if 3x14 happened different? What if Travis didn't take no for an answer?





	1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis rushed through the club, looking for her model, Solaris. She walked up to Travis, a man that she is working with, to ask him if he had seen her.

Brooke looked at him, and nervously said, "Hey Travis, have you seen Solaris? I lost her."

"She's in the V.I.P. room," he told her, not really caring.

"No. I was just in there," Brooke responded, not believing him.

"Not that one. The real V.I.P. room," he told her, annoyed. "Upstairs." He nodded towards the direction. Brooke walked passed him, towards the V.I.P. room.

Brooke walked through the beads, and started to call out for her model. She walked over unconscious people, a little confused.

"Brooke?" she heard Solaris call out weakly.

Brooke put down a cup she was holding on a table and saw down next to the fifteen year old. "Are you okay?"

Solaris looked slight confused, but answered anyways. "I just snorted too much 'H'. I-I'll be fine in a minute."

Travis walked behind Brooke and sat down on the side of her.

Brooke could not believe what she was hearing. "As in heroin?"

"Oh look," Travis said, sitting behind Brooke. "The princess fell off her pony." He laughed, as Solaris lost consciousness.

Brooke turned to Travis and asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's more than okay, sweetie. Trust me," he answered in a know it all voice.

A woman sat down next to and stroked her hair. "You're so pretty."

"Isn't she?" Travis said, trying to be seductive. He then ran his hand on Brooke's arm, as he leaned forward.

"Whoa. Hey, I'm only seventeen," Brooke told him when she felt his hand on her.

"Didn't know you were so old, sweetie," he told her, "I thought you were more Solaris' age."

"That's disgusting," she told him, appalled by what he had told her.

"Watch yourself, little girl," he threatened. "You're swimming in the deep end now." He reached over to stroke her cheek, but she pushed his hand away.

Brooke stood up and moved away. She walked away and rushed through the hall. She turned the corner and leaned against the wall.

She sighed, as she tried to keep her tears in. Brooke called a cab, wanting to go to her hotel room, and sleep it off. She also wanted to pack her things and go to her friends.

Her cab driver, Daoud, helped her decide what she wanted to do. He helped her decide to go. She rushed to her hotel room, and packed her things. She hears a knock on her door. She opened it and Travis barges in. Brooke is confused and scared when she notices him take his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked, as she moved back, ready to flee from the room.

Travis smiled a drunken smile. He rushed to her and pulled her from the door. She yelped in surprise. He then decided to push her onto the bed. She tried to stand up, but Travis used his body weight to keep her down. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but it seemed like Travis had thought of everything, because he shoved a rag into her mouth.

Brooke screamed through the rag, as she fought against him. He pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties down. She tried to fight harder, but he just laughed.

Brooke heard someone enter and close the door. Brooke looked over, hoping they would help. The person was the woman from earlier. She was smiling, as she stared at Brooke.

"You're so beautiful. You were asking for it, the moment you walk into the show. You wore this just for me, you know you did," he whispered into her ear, the stench of alcohol taking over her senses.

Brooke felt her tears stream down from the sides of her face. She fought against Travis, and tried to scream loudly. She was able to get one of her arms free from under him, but the woman grabbed it. She pulled her hand to the dashboard and tied it there.

Travis moved off of her and pulled down his pants and boxers. Brooke closed her eyes, as she felt him move against her. She let out a whimper when she felt him move into her.

"Just like I thought," he whispered, placing a kiss on Brooke's cheek.

She let her mind wander, thinking about a good moment. Any moment, away from the one she was in.

She was brought back to reality when she felt something cold on her chest. She opened it to see the woman cut her shirt. In a matter of seconds, she was naked in front to the two intruders.

"Perfect, just like I thought," the woman whispered, as she ran her finger down her chest.

She asked them to let her free. She begged through the rag for them to stop, but neither listened. The woman removed the rag and replaced it with her mouth. Brooke fought against She couldn't believe she was being raped by a man  _and_  a woman.

Brooke bit the woman's lip, causing her to move back. Travis saw it and punched Brooke.

The seventeen year old gasped in pain. New tears were triggered, as she felt the stinging pain. Travis didn't stop on with her face.

The last thing Brooke remembered was Travis' laughter.

**One Tree Hill**

Brooke moaned, as she slowly woke up. Her whole body hurt, as she came too. She moved her arm, but found it tied to the dashboard. Everything came flooding back. She couldn't breath, as she remembered being raped, being beaten, being used.

Brooke moved to set her arm free, before covering her body with a blanket. She curled up and cried. She screamed into the blanket, as she remembered what had just happened.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to move. She didn't want to think about what had happened. She did not want to believe that it had happened. She just wanted the nightmare to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas Scott was getting worried. The Classics were over, and he had not heard from Brooke in some time. He knew from Peyton and Haley, that she was going to miss it, but he was expecting call. Once everyone made it to Tree Hill, the gang decided to go to New York, wanting to know what had happened with the fashion show and why Brooke hadn't contacted them.

Lucas drove, while Peyton Sawyer was in the passengers seat, Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott were in the back, cuddling.

"What do you think happened?" Haley asked, smiling. Thinking about one of her best friend's future.

"She won. How could she not?" Lucas questioned as he looked for any other cars around to change lanes.

"I'm going to call her," Peyton said, smiling softly. She marked Brooke's number and waited for it to go through.

**One Tree Hill**

Brooke's phone rang, but she made no move to answer it. She didn't even move. She had barely moved since the attack. She felt empty. She felt used. She didn't feel.

She sighed, and opened her eyes. She moved on the bed and groaned when she felt the pain on her body. She sighed and closed her eyes again, wanting to will her mind to go back to sleep.

**One Tree Hill**

"Look," Nathan told his friends as he pointed at the city they were nearing. Peyton would call Brooke every hour, but she still got no answer. Peyton and Haley told Lucas where to go, as he drove to Rogue Vogue. He smiled as he parked right in front. The four friends walked into the building, hoping to see Brooke, but they didn't see anyone.

The place was almost empty. Workers were taking the walkway down. Haley and Peyton walked to the lady in charge.

"Hey, have you seen Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked, remembering how the woman had talked to Brooke when they first arrived.

The woman frowned, before looking at the clipboard in front of her.

"Brooke Davis dropped out on Saturday. We have not seen her since then," she told the two teenage girls.

Haley and Peyton exchanged looks. They could not believe what they were hearing. They knew that if Brooke had dropped out, she would have been at the Classics, but she wasn't, and it worried them.

"Would you happen to know where she is staying?" Haley asked, her voice full of worry. The woman gave them an address and they headed out. Peyton and Haley told Nathan and Lucas what the woman had told them, and they went to the hotel room, where Brooke was staying.

**One Tree Hill**

Lucas knocked on the door, a smile on his face. It was wiped off when it opened and an older boy was standing in front of them. The boy was frowning, as he stared at the four friends.

"I'm sorry, we thought Brooke Davis was staying here," Haley told him, as she pulled Lucas away. Haley kept an eye on him, feeling like she knew him from somewhere.

They started to leave, but the boy stopped them. He looked back into the room, before looking at the four teens.

"You're Lucas Scott?" the boy asked, as he stared at the blond teen.

"Yeah, do you know Brooke?" he questioned, his voice hopeful. He had been worried ever since he heard about her dropping out of the competition, and not arrived at the Classics.

The boy nodded, as he sighed. "Look, something happened, and I can't tell you. Brooke will tell you, and you have to trust her. You have to be patient."

The four of them got even more worried. They didn't know what he was talking about, but they knew it was bad.

The boy signaled for them to follow him, as he led them into the room. He told them to be quiet as he walked towards the chair he had been resting in.

He was staying the room next to theirs. He was with his girlfriend, when he heard the crying. He decided to check. The door was unlocked, so he entered. He couldn't believe when he saw her lying down on the bed. His girlfriend was with him, and together, they did whatever they could to get her out of the bubble she was in. His girlfriend would sleep in their room, while he slept on the chair in Brooke's room.

Brooke was sleeping when they entered. They could see a bruise on her cheek, as they entered. Lucas clenched his fists. He wanted the person who hurt his girlfriend to pay.

"What happened?" Lucas hissed, glaring at the boy.

"I don't know for sure. I found her like this, well, worse, but I don't know either. You guess is as good as mine," he told the blond boy.

Haley and Peyton had tears in their eyes. They thought about what they assumed happened. In their heads, if they had stayed, they could have helped Brooke, they could have protected her, but they didn't, and now she was hurt.

Nathan looked at the guy. He saw that he looked tired, worn out, and worried. He had taken care of Brooke, and he was grateful for it.

"You're from here?" he asked, as Lucas, Haley, and Peyton neared the bed, to check on Brooke.

"No, but I'm moving to a little town with my girlfriend, Tree Hill in North Carolina," he told the star basketball player.

"We're from there too," Nathan told him, smiling.

"I know, Brooke told me. You're Nathan Scott, AKA Boy Toy. You're the star of the Tree Hill Ravens. You're married to Haley James Scott, AKA Tutor Girl," he said, shaking Nathan's hand.

"Brooke, baby," they heard Lucas whisper, as he knelt down in front of Brooke's face.

The boy and Nathan looked over, as they watched Brooke open her eyes. They all saw the fear in her eyes, as she sat up. The four friends gasped when they saw the blanket slip off the top of her body, and the bruises on her arms were out in the open.

"Brooke," he whispered, as he reached over to touch her, but she flinched away form him.

Brooke looked around the room, scared. She looked around the room, and her eyes stayed on the boy. "C-Clay," she whispered, as she tried to get away from Lucas and the girls.

Lucas stared at his girlfriend, not sure what was happening, and why she wanted  _Clay_.

"Evans?" Haley and Peyton questioned, not knowing that the other girl knew him.

"How do you know him?" Nathan asked, frowning at his wife and his friend.

Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan looked at Haley for an answer. "Clay is dating my older sister, Quinn," she answered, as she gave him a small smile. Clay nodded, as he held Brooke close.

Haley, Lucas, and Nathan then turned to look at Peyton. "Clay is Brooke's older half-brother."


End file.
